Best friends, nothing more
by Jane8121
Summary: Elena Gilbert has been in love with her best friend Damon Salvatore since forever but he's also one of the most eligible bachelors and Elena knows he will never see her as more... On top of that Damon has a crush on the gorgeous, Katherine Pierce
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So here's my first written fanfiction, I hope you're going to like it! It's an all human /AH**

 **It's an M rated story**

 **Firstly I want you to know that I got inspired by some fanfictions that I LOVE, I mean seriously some are epic but this fanfiction since it's a best friends fanfic, I got mostly inspired by "kiss me, break my heart" by LoveEpicLove and "the end of paralysis" by oftheseaandintothewinds**

 **Secondly, I love those kinds of story about love that grew out of friendship, and this kind of relation that shouldn't be happening because they're friends, best friends. So I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **With the end of TVD, that was quite good, even if I thought it could have been better when it came to DE. Anyway, with the end of TVD, I really miss DE and it's been what? 5 months without it…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Synopsis**

 **Elena Gilbert has been in love with her best friend Damon Salvatore since forever but he's also one of the most eligible bachelors and Elena knows he will never see her as more... On top of that Damon has a crush on the gorgeous actress, Katherine Pierce**

* * *

 **Best friends, nothing more...**

 **Chapter 1**

Do you know what are the most painful things in the world? It's probably different for everybody, some would say, it is physical pain, others would tell you it's losing someone. Well they are probably right! But for Elena Gilbert, one of the most painful thing she has experienced was being in love with someone who will never love you back…

Indeed, Elena had been in love with Damon Salvatore for years, but she had also been his best friend for years now, and she knows he will never see her as more. She tried to shut those feelings down, but never succeeded… He was always there for her when she needed him, they could read each other like a book. Their friendship was perfect except that's what it was, a friendship. It's not like she had made something for him to notice her but here she was, 8 years after still in love with him…

She had met him in high school. He and his family had moved in the neighborhood. Elena and her brother were living with their aunt, Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric. When she met Damon for the first time she was 16 and thought he was an first class jackass. He was tough on the outside but once she got to know him she realized how sweet and caring he was. Once she figured him out they quickly became friends and best best friends.

Now he was the most eligible bachelor of all the city, he was a successful changed man, he had money and women would literally throw themselves at him, but he had never let any woman near his heart except when it came to Elena. Elena came first and that since they became friends. Elena was always there for him, and she felt a little bit guilty for having those feelings and sometimes she would fantasize what her life would be with Damon feeling the same way and by sometimes she meant often… and maybe just maybe one day he would feel the same way…

But there she was on a Thursday night, alone on her sofa, eating ice cream, even if it sounded cliché, it was her life. While Damon was probably with some girl he didn't remember the name of, getting drunk and having some "fun", Elena after this hard working day, she decided it was time for her to sleep, tomorrow would be a new day. With that in mind and the image of an ocean blue-eyed man, she took off to the land of dreams…

* * *

It was a sunny Friday morning, and the sun was shining through the curtains of Elena's bedroom. A ray of sunlight woke her up. Last night she dreamt of Damon, of course who else would haunt her dreams? In her dream he was in bed with her and not really sleeping. At the end he would have taken her in his arms and they would have fallen in a peaceful sleep. It was a perfect dream, except it was all it was, a dream. But she could still feel his presence in her bed and his scent…

 _Wait… his what?! His presence his scent?! Hang on!_

She got up as quickly as possible. That's when she saw it… A very half naked Damon, there in her bed, in nothing but boxers, in her bedroom. That would have been a shock if it would have been any other woman. But this was Elena, his best friend. This was a typical case of I-got-so-drunk-last-night-that-I-couldn't-get-home-last-night. She sighed, because she always dreamt that one day she would wake up beside him, but not like that.

He looked so innocent and peaceful in his sleep. She could see his muscled chest. For a minute she hesitated whether she wanted to wake him or not, he was hot and he knew it. She realized she should wake him because, imagine the awkward situation if he would wake up now, and catch her staring at him the way she was eying him right now. She would have to face him and tell him how she felt about him…no way…

She approached him slowly and reluctantly shook him out of his sleep.

"Damon!"

He woke up with a groan, "My head! It hurts!" He winced in pain. Then I met his ocean blue eyes, even after all this time they still take her breath away.

"That's what you get after getting drunk like you did!" She laughed. "I mean seriously, how did you even got here? And how much did you have to drink last night?"

"I really have no idea." He smiled and looked around the room then back at her, "I'm probably gonna remember what happened last night but it's gonna take some time. Do you have something, an aspirin maybe?"

"It's not the first time you magically appear in my bed Damon, I pretty much used to it!" she laughed and gave him one aspirin that she kept in her nightstand and a glass of water.

He smiled, "I should probably take a shower, cause' I stink, and also should get going or I'm gonna be late for work. Being the CEO helps in a lots of ways, but not that way…" He smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you mind if I go first?"

Despite the fact that she was tempted to join him, she just said, "Sure, I'll wait downstairs " she smiled and left him. She tried to keep herself busy with the breakfast, but all she could think about was, him in the shower, naked…

* * *

When he came downstairs freshly showered and his raven black hair still a bit wet, he started looking for his favorite cereals, he closed the kitchen cupboard, sat down and Elena found herself staring at him. This guy was a gift for woman, a god, a Greek god, Elena thought.

"Elena? You okay?" He asked a bit worry, it shook her out of her transe

 _God no I'm not okay! You're just eating some cereal, and all I can think about is you, naked and in bed with me. So no! I'm not okay! Elena thought._

Elena walked towards him "Hum… yeah I just can't believe you can eat those cereals, these are not healthy!" With that she took the cereal box and threw it in the trash can.

"Hey! I liked those! Besides with my perfect body, I have nothing to worry about" He smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

 _'Yeah, I can see that!'_ She muttered, and fortunately, he didn't hear

All of a sudden his smile faded and he looked kind of sad,"Hey, I think I know why I got drunk last night…"His ocean blue eyes locked with mine.

"What was it?" she asked.

He looked away from her "Katherine", Elena choked on her toast and coughed "Katherine?" She asked in a tight voice. He looked down at the table, "I broke up with her, or she broke up with me…"

Of all the things Damon could have said, that wasn't what she had expected him to say. She let out a breath of relief and found herself holding back a smile. She never liked Katherine, normally Elena was very kind to everyone but Katherine was the baddest bitch of all. Katherine was only playing with Damon and everyone could see it, except Damon… from day one Katherine had seen their friendship as a threat, and tried to separate them at all cost. Katherine could see that Elena was in love with Damon, everybody could see it… except well Damon himself. And Katherine always made him choose between her and Elena. Of course Elena came first, and he made sure Katherine knew that. Even though, Elena never understood why Katherine was playing with him, maybe he was just one of her conquests…

Damon didn't do love, he was always cold towards women. The only woman who had the keys to his heart was Elena, but it was, unfortunately the best friend zone. When Katherine walked in Damon's life, she seduced him and at first Elena said nothing thinking Katherine would turn out as another one-night stand. But A, Katherine was gorgeous, B, what she just said.

"What… what happened?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at her and was hesitant to tell her the truth, finally "She…made me choose between you and her…"

Elena gasped, "And?" She asked shyly…

Damon's eyes softened at her insecure look, "Of course I chose you, why would you think for a second that I wouldn't ?" Was she really that insecure? Damon loved her, she was his only family and she was like a sister to him.

She looked down at the floor, "I don't know, I kind of feel that lately I've been competing with her and…"

He got up and came in front of her grabbing her shoulders, cutting her off, "Elena, I would always choose you, you know that." Then he hugged her and she was fighting back tears. Because even if her said that she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Katherine when it came to love, real love.

Once he released her, he told her, "but yeah, after I basically got drunk and emptied the nearby bar, I was a bit upset." He laughed lightly but felt kind of guilty for making her feel like she was in some sort of competition. He would make it up to her.

"But it doesn't matter, I have to go anyway." He made his way to the door and turned around. "Hey, do you want to go out tonight? It seems like forever since we last hang out." He smiled.

Her eyes lit up, "Yeah I'd like that!" This was the second best news of the day, right after the breakup, and she'd been up for what? Thirty minutes? This was the best day of the week so far.

He grinned, "Perfect, pick you up at seven" he opened the door ready to head to his blue Camaro. The last thing she heard was, "Wear something pretty!" She could practically hear the smirk behind his voice. She smiled and closed the door, getting ready for work.

Yep, she definitely loved Fridays!

* * *

When she arrived at work this morning, a smile from ear to ear, she went straight to Caroline's office. When the blonde saw a pretty much exited Elena, she gave her a questioning look.

"You definitely had sex." The blonde started.

"What?! No!"Elena frowned

"Then what is it?"

"I have a date with Damon tonight!" Elena exclaimed smiling happily.

"No way! He finally see you as more?"

Elena smile faded, "No… I guess it's a best friends date" she shrugged "He said wear something pretty, I'm probably gonna put my black dress…"

"What?!" Caroline cut her off, "No! First…" Caroline took a deep breath and went on, "You have to tell him how you feel, you've waited long enough don't you think so?"

"You're probably right, it's been 4 years since I fell in love with him but I still think he doesn't feel the same way…"

"Elena you'll never know till you try, no?"

Elena nodded, "You're right Care, tonight is the night. I feel it." She smiled, so far it was her lucky day so why stopping now ?

"Great!" Caroline squealed "Right, second, you can't go with that dress, you have it like since forever, it's time to change."

"I don't know Care. This dress means so much to me… to us, he gave it to me, it might be my lucky charm." Elena smiled remembering when he gave it to her… it was her birthday

 _Damon and his brother Stefan lived with their father in the neighborhood, and Elena became friends with him, when it was her birthday, and she didn't have many friends except for Caroline and well, Damon. On her eighteenth birthday, Damon got her a gift. When they were alone at their secret place in the woods near the cemetery. It was creepy, they'll give you that but since Elena liked visiting her parents and Damon his mother, they came here to talk or just watching the sky on the grass_

 _"You cold?" Damon asked, smirking._

 _"Okay, a bit." Elena admitted, she probably should have listened to her aunt when she told her to take a coat. But Elena being Elena, didn't listen._

 _"Here…" Damon took of his leather jacket that he never lent to anybody and gave it to her. It was the sweetest thing he ever did for her._

 _"Thank you…" she barely whispered_

 _"It's nothing." He smiled. "I also got you that" he said giving her a gift-wrapped parcel._

 _"Damon I told you, you shouldn't have…"_

 _"Please Elena just take it!"_

 _"Alright, alright" Elena smiled unwrapping the gift._

 _It was a beautiful black dress, it seemed old, but was just perfect, it was long and classy. How much did he pay for that?! She was speechless_

 _"Damon I…"_

 _"Shhhh, I want you to have it, you're my best friend and I love you. It was my mother. And I know what you're gonna say, but please it would mean so much to me!" He almost pleaded_

 _"Okay… but now I get to give you an expensive gift for your birthday deal?" She smiled_

 _Damon rolled his eyes, "Deal." He smiled back_

 _And in that moment, she loved him._

She smiled at the memory.

"Whatever!" Caroline exclaimed

"Thank you Care." She smiled

"By the way I also have a date with Stefan, our 1 year anniversary!"Caroline squealed

"Whoa! Congratulations! What are you going to wear?" She asked smiling

"Hun-hun, don't change the subject Elena Gilbert! We still have a lot to talk about!"

"Okay" Elena agreed

Tonight was the night. And nothing would change that. Tonight she would tell him how she feels about him, and he would tell her he felt the same way.

* * *

 **Hey, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it!**

 **In the next chapter we'll have the DATE, it's going to be… interesting *smirk***

 **Jane8121**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, I don't really have much to say so… let's get straight to the point! Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

6.55 PM

Elena was standing in front of the mirror, in her long black dress. Normally she wore casual and comfortable clothes, in that department she was rather discreet. Nevertheless, when it came to Damon, she always tried to be elegant, but not sexy. She wouldn't want Damon to think she was seducing him.

Anyway, she was getting ready for her her date with the handsome Damon Salvatore. Would she tell him? A thousand different scenarios were playing in Elena's head. She couldn't tell him, could she? I mean, he said it himself a hundred times: _"Elena, you're like my sister, I care about you so much, never forget that."_

She wish she could forget it now… His sister?! What the hell? What does that even mean?

Why did she listen to Caroline? Elena was obviously not ready to face him! It was a stupid idea! He didn't do love, he was more of a one-night guy. It had always been like that, why would it change now? But on the other hand maybe she'll be the one to help him settle down... No, this was a stupid crazy idea! But then-

She didn't even realized she was pacing in her room till she heard the doorbell, that cut her off her thoughts. He had arrived. This was really happening, and for the first time in forever, she started having second thoughts about going out tonight with him. If she didn't go on that date, she wouldn't have to tell him anything, but again, this was happening. She took a deep breath, went downstairs, walked to the door and took another deep breath before opening the door.

There he was, handsome, like he always was. He wore a black shirt and dark black jeans that matched with his raven black hair, and all we could see was his ocean blue eyes. She felt like drowning in them, when his eyes locked with hers.

"Hey" She started.

"Hey you." He smiled, "You look stunning as always Elena. I love that dress." He winked at her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He was such a gentleman when it came to her, and she loved it.

She giggled, "You don't look too bad yourself." She walked through the door, closing it. They started walking towards his car. "Where are you taking me tonight?" She asked smiling.

"Giorgio's of course." He smiled, opening the passenger door, letting her in. Giorgio's was a small italian restaurant in town, they always came here, it was like their little tradition.

"Of course." She looked at him before she took her seat in the car.

* * *

They spent a nice evening together, laughing, talking. They were confortable near each other that's where they belonged. They were driving back to Elena's house. Elena liked those kind of nights, she wish she could stay like this forever, with Damon by her side, but she also liked the other version: Damon in her bed with her, Damon naked...

When he pulled up and parked his car Elena was still in the middle of a hot dream, with Damon of course...

"Elena...Elena." He shook her out of her dream, she turned around to face him "We're here, you okay?" He asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm just, a bit tired I guess..." when their eyes met, she smiled slightly.

There it was, the ultimate dilemma, tell him or not tell him... Could she really risk a friendship, their friendship, and tell him... He was here, what stopped her? Was it the sister part? The no love part? Or the-

"Elena, I have to tell you something... something important..." Damon cut her off in her thinking. And what would be so important?

"Yes?" She asked

"Okay," he took a deep breath, "I... this is hard to say..." Elena saw a ray of hope, and in his eyes, a light she had never seen coming from him. W _as it desire?_

"We've been friends for years now, and we tell everything to each other, and I think you should know that..."

 _Yes! This can't be happening! I've waited so long, you are finally ready! I can't believe it, this is-_

"I got back with Katherine..."

 _..._

Her smile faded immediately,"W-what?" she asked barely above a whisper. She felt like she had been punched, slapped, shot, whatever, take your pick.

"I got back with her, I don't know why. Normally I let them go so easily, you know. Or I walk out, and I know you don't really like her but I want you to get along, this time is different... I feel it..." What could be so different? This was Katherine for god's sake!

"I-I think I like her..."

 _What? He likes her? What does that even mean? It could mean nothing, like it could mean a lot!_

He looked at me directly in the eyes, "But don't worry, You will always come first, don't ever doubt that."

Suddenly, Elena felt sick, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. She needed to get out of here, now!

"Elena, please say something!" He almost begged, seeing her facial expression

"Uh... this is sudden, Damon, I a bit shocked, that's all..." She smiled weakly. " I'm happy for you Damon, but I have to go..." He didn't have the time to form a response that she was already out of the car walking towards her front door.

Once she was inside and had closed the door she broke down in tears, leaning against the door. Floods of tears down her cheeks, how could she have been so stupid? She was so stupid! Of course he wanted Katherine, not her _(his sister!)_ His choice threatened also their friendship because of Katherine! And he likes Her?! After several minutes, she managed to calm down and walked up the stairs. She went in her room, closing the door behind her, took off her shoes and her dress. Her dress, she almost broke down again but stopped herself. When she was lying in bed, she said "What's the point?" to herself, she buried her head in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Damon was dumbfounded, what just happened?

Already, from the moment he pick her up, she was acting strangely, she was avoiding his gaze. He didn't know why, but he didn't push her, he chose to act normally. He had spent a nice evening with her company. She had put on his dress, like every other date. She was beautiful, he knew it, but maybe she didn't like to show it since it was the only dress she had ever put on, or that he knew about. Don't misunderstand him! He liked the dress, a lot, he just wondered if she had other outfits apart from that dress...

But Damon was nervous too... He had just got back with Katherine, and he knew, from his earlier conversation with Elena, that Elena wasn't a fan of Kat. It was the first time he wanted a girl back, maybe he did like her? He liked their relationship, it was simple, and there was plenty of sex. He always avoided relationships with women, except when it came to sex. Maybe it was because he never really got to know his mother, Lily Salvatore. She had left his father right after Stefan's birth, and never came back, so Damon didn't know much about his mother, apart from very distant memories... it's not like his father talked about her, for Damon, she was dead to him. So he avoided women, emotionally, afraid that they might leave him with two kids to raise and never come back

He didn't now why he was attracted to Katherine. But with Katherine, he knew she didn't want kids, so if she left him, which he doubted, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world... So he decided he was going to give it a shot.

At lunch he decided to go and meet her, which he did. They talked, it was a short talk but everything was very clear: Leaving Elena was out of the question. Katherine was reluctant to accept Damon's terms, but she agreed anyway. Only at one condition, that he wouldn't talk about Elena "The whole damn time!" To quote. He didn't talk about Elena all the time. _Did he?_

No... Katherine must have exaggerated a little. Katherine didn't like Elena, and the feeling was mutual, because Elena didn't like her too. It was only fair after all. He did wish they would get along at some point, otherwise there would be a problem. Katherine didn't like Elena because she was insecure, she thought Elena was in love with him. He told her she didn't, and that she was crazy to say that. She couldn't love him, at least not like that... _Wait could she? No, no, no...she couldn't._ The alcohol was obviously affecting his thoughts...

At the end of the night she was happy, it was all Damon asked for, making her happy...

But when he reluctantly told her about Katherine, she left. He didn't expect her to be happy or okay with it, not at all! He knew she didn't like Katherine. So why did she say she was happy? For him? Why? She could have tell him, she didn't like Katherine, why was she hiding it? He needed to hear how she really felt about this? But then, maybe she was really happy for him. Maybe she accepted the fact he 'liked' her, and would make an effort to like Katherine...

He didn't know why but he kind of hoped she would have been against the idea of him and Katherine together...

* * *

 **AN: Damon is clearly in denial... and Elena is heartbroken.**

 **I know this chapter was rather short, but at least you don't have to wait too much...**

 **Next chapter we will meet two new characters! And we will also have Datherine (so three with Katherine) exchange... and... Elena will need to be strong, between us she needs to get over him, right?**

 **jane8121**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I know you want Elena to be strong, she will be, in time, hehe!**

* * *

Damon was in his office, lost in his thoughts... He didn't sleep the previous night, he was still thinking about what happened and Elena. He had hesitated to call her after he had gotten to his apartment. He couldn't sleep without saying good night to Elena. She didn't seem mad, but she seemed sad last night. He knew it had something to do with Katherine. He wanted to make it up to her as soon as possible...

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. It was his brother, Stefan, "Hey, what's going on? You didn't come out of your office since this morning." Seeing damon blank expression, he repeated himself, "Damon! What's going on?"

Damon jumped slightly, "Uhm... Nothing, I just zoned out for a minute..."

"No Damon, you have zoned out for hours now! You're the CEO, for Christ's sake!" Stefan was angry,"Now, you're gonna tell me what's on your mind, and we try to figure out something so we can get back to work!"

Damon was staring at him eyes wide opened, normally Stefan wasn't the angry kind of guy, and Damon wondered what got it all angry. "Man, what happened to you? You're all tensed and angry."

"Sorry it's just... I had a fantastic date with Caroline, and when I came here, at work this morning, the reality came crashing around me... and I haven't had that much sleep last night..." he admitted and Damon smirked at his statement

"Mmh... not that much sleep huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up Damon! Now that I've told you why I'm like this, your turn."

"Hum, it's just..."

"It's Elena isn't it?" Stefan guessed.

Damon stared at him in disbelief, "H-how do you know? I didn't tell anyone, did I?"

Stefan shook his head, "No. But every time something's wrong with you, it is because of Elena."

"What? No, it's not _always_ because of Elena." Was it?

"Whatever you say Damon... But anyway, whatever's wrong, it won't last. You two are so inseparable that it won't last."

"You're probably right" Damon said a bit unsure.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that tomorrow, there is the annual event of the company. But you knew that right?" Damon nodded. "I just came hear to tell you I plan on inviting Caroline of course. Maybe you should find someone to invite." With that he got out of the room.

This damn event! He didn't give a crap about this stupid event right now! He always brought Elena along every year, he would call her later, and try to make it up to her.

He needed coffee.

* * *

Caroline Forbes was an energetic woman. Every day, she came early to work, before everyone. She didn't like when she was late, it wasn't professional. However that morning, she was late. Why? She had spent a very pleasant night with her boyfriend, Stefan. It had been one year since they started dating, and Stefan wanted to celebrate. He had set up a very romantic date: dinner, candles and roses. It was very cliche, but it was enough for Caroline's heart to melt. But that night they didn't only talk...

Due to that, Caroline Forbes, was indeed, late...

When she walked in her office, Elena was there, behind her desk, her computer hiding her face.

"Hey" Caroline greeted.

"Mhm..."Elena responded, without even bothering moving.

"O-kay..."Caroline made a face and sat down at her desk. She could see Elena's profile, but her face was hidden by her hair.

Caroline smiled cheerfully, "How did your date with Damon go?"

There was a long silence in their office. Finally, Elena turned her head slowly towards Caroline. That's when Caroline saw it. Elena, with an inscrutable face, dark circles under her eyes. She visibly didn't get any sleep the previous night. Caroline took it as if her date didn't went well, she attempted a joke to fill the awkward silence, "So... it went well?" She smiled awkwardly and immediately regretted her 'joke' when she saw Elena's eyes narrowing in her direction.

She grimaced "Very funny, Care." Her head snapped back at her computer.

"Care to share?" Caroline attempted.

"No."

"Come on Elena, I'm your friend." She smiled kindly

She sighed, looked up at Caroline, "I'm just so, so, so stupid to think for even a second that he would love me back!" She nearly screamed. Caroline eyes softened, "So you did tell him..." Caroline looked down at her desk, feeling guilty.

Elena snapped "No! I didn't even get the chance to say something that he had brought Katherine up!"

Caroline head snapped back at Elena, _"What!?"_

"Yes! Guess what? He got back with her!" Elena said disgusted. " AND... He, I quote: 'Likes her.' What the fuck? Is he that stupid to think that. Katherine is a freaking gold-digger! Well I don't know much about this bitch, but it wouldn't surprise me if she was!"

She sighed, and looked down. "Sorry, Care... I'm just, really tired" She looked more sad than angry now

It was Caroline's turn to snap, "What?! No! You're perfectly right! Damon doesn't deserve you right now! You're too kind for him!"

"No Care, I'm just saying things that I don't mean..." Caroline made face clearly saying _'really?'_

"Ok, maybe I mean them, but I mean... He's my best friend, I cannot ignore him forever..."

"Elena! I'm telling you. _You. Need. To. Get. Over. Him."_

"I know. But I don't think I'm capable of that..."

"Bullshit." She stopped, to think of something... " I know! You need a makeover!" She smiled happily.

"Caroline, doesn't it sound a bit cliche?" She

"Who cares? Plus, I always wanted to do a makeover!" She squealed.

Elena sighed in deafeat and Caroline jumped in victory. Elena finally smiled, and even giggled lightly.

* * *

Damon was walking back to his office, coffee in hand, when he bumped into someone.

 _Mason Lockwood,_

Damon met Mason when he had moved in Mystic falls. He was the golden boy, captain of the football team and good looking. He was Tyler Lockwood' cousin and Matt Donovan's friend. Matt had been Elena's 'boyfriend' for a few months before a Damon ha arrived in Mystic falls, but Elena always told him it was never serious. But he was never close to Mason. He didn't like the guy, he always made flirty little comments to Elena, and he didn't like that. Of course he never told anyone he didn't like Mason, he had no right at all, he just didn't like him. But now he was one of his employees.

"Sorry, Mr. Salvatore" He apologized.

"Please Mason, call me Damon, otherwise it sounds like my dad."

"Okay, no problem...Uhm also I wanted to know, you know... how is Elena doing?"

 _Really?! Argh!_ Damon knew Mason ultimate goal was to make Elena his. Haha! Like Damon would let him.

 _Elena was his._

 _Wait what?!_ _Where did that come from? Right tiredness. Tiredness._ He tried to convince himself.

"Uhm, she's great, she's just rather distant..." he regretted his words once he saw Mason's look. He knew Mason would use this opportunity to ask Elena out, because this time, Damon wouldn't be here to stop him...

"That's great, I have work to do, thanks boss!" He walked pass him and disappeared in the corridor.

 _Couldn't I just shut the fuck up?!_ Damon said to himself. He walked back in his office, and wasn't prepared to see what he saw

 _Katherine_

* * *

Elena after her shopping spree, was walking home. She was tired, she had tried a hundred dress, heels, shorts, etc. Her credit card had suffered a lot, but now she had a new haircut and new clothes. Caroline had her car and told Elena she could bring her purchases to her house, because Elena wanted to walk, clear her mind. So here she was, walking down the street...

After a few seconds of trying not to, she thought about him, Damon. She was a bit mad at him, but then did she wanted to loose years of friendship because he didn't love her back? She couldn't, she needed him, badly. So she decided to pay him a little visit at work. Plus she owned him some explanations...

So she arrived at the entrance of the building, and Brad, the guard let her in.

* * *

"Katherine." Damon started, he wasn't in the mood right now but it wasn't her fault. Was it?

"Missed me lover?" She walked towards him, stopping in front of him, pressing her body to him. He smirked and kissed her with hunger. She kissed him back. Her hands started running on his back. With a groan, his hands started unbuttoning her blouse, but she stopped him and pulled away. She walked away from him, and she was now starting out the bay window, you could see the whole city from up here. Strange, she never refuse sex before...

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I heard some interesting things, while I was waiting for you. Like about this event tomorrow... were you ever planning on telling me?"

 _Shit!_

"Uhm... I actually didn't." He said, seeing her facial expression, obviously wanting him to elaborate. "I was actually going to ask Elena, I always bring her every year."

"And, what about me?"

* * *

When Elena got out of the elevator, she bumped in a hard chest.

 _Mason._

Mason was her ex's friend, so they had met at multiple occasions. When Matt and Elena broke up, he started acting weird around her, like he was flirting with her. He was a nice guy, he was funny and good looking. But at the time it hadn't really mattered, because Elena only had eyes for Damon. After high school, she hadn't hear anything from him anymore, but the next thing she knows he is working for Damon and Stefan. So she bumped into him, occasionally...

"Oh, sorry. Elena?"

"Hey Mason, how are you doing?"

He smiled "I'm fine. Funny thing, I just bumped into Damon a few minutes ago, and now you." He laughed slightly.

"Speaking of Damon, do you know if he's here?"

"Uhm... yes, he's in his office."

"Thank you, Mason."

He looked down at the floor,"You know there's this event tomorrow night and I wanted to know if maybe... you'd like to go with me?" He asked

"Oh, thank you but I usually go with damon so..."

When she expected him to be disappointed, he wasn't. He was smirking. Smirking?

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." With that he disappeared.

Okay. That was weird, but she didn't really care. She made her way to Damon's office, said hi to his secretary and went to the door. She noticed it was slightly open. She was going to knock, when she heard voices.

"I heard some interesting things, while I was waiting for you. Like about this event tomorrow... were you ever planning on telling me?"

 _Katherine._ She could see them.

"Uhm... I actually didn't."

 _Interesting..._

"I was actually going to ask Elena, I always bring her every year."

 _Ha! In you face Katherine! He would always choose me over you!_

"And, what about me?"

 _Yeah, that's right! Keep trying!_

"I didn't think-"

She turned around, walking towards him to him. She cut him off, "You want to be with me. Right Damon?" He nodded. She pressed her breasts against his chest in a seductive way.

"So... shouldn't you be going with me?"

"I don't know-"

She cut him off, again. " _If_ you bring Elena every year, she can survive this year don't you think?" She was looking at him with a sad puppy look.

"I...maybe... You're probably right. She can wait." She smiled and kissed him passionately.

Elena gasped, she was hurt. But hate took over and she bursted in his office.

 _"What the hell, Damon?!"_

She was fuming. The pair looked up at her. You could read shock on Damon's face and mischievousness on Katherine's face. Damon was flabbergasted. He mouth opened, trying to find words but Elena stopped him right there.

"You shut the fuck up, you _liar!_ How dare you?" Not really waiting for an answer she continued, "Don't ever talk to me again!"

She turned around and ran to the elevator. She wasn't sad, not anymore. She was fucking angry! She got in the elevator and just before the doors closed she saw him running through the corridor looking for her. Their eyes locked for a second and then she was gone.

* * *

Elena was going to kill him! He just broke the biggest promise he had ever made to her.

 _"I will always choose you."_

My ass! He rather listen to Katherine... she wasn't even angry at her anymore. She was angry at Damon. _He_ chose her! She had been hurt too many times because of him. She had had enough. She was _done_ with Damon Salvatore.

She needed to call someone. She took her phone and dialed the number.

 _"Yes." The voice answered._

"Mason?"

* * *

 **AN: Whoa, Damon just ruined their friendship and Elena is determined to get over him.**

 **and Mason...**

 **Jane8121**


End file.
